Fantasies
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Piper pries a little fantasy out of Alex, and she has every intention to make it come true. One shot. Vauseman smut.


Hello everyone!

So, just yesterday I have received this comment from a guest who asked about a possible "Alex having a fantasy" chapter for my "Specks of Dust" one-shots collection, and, well... I have actually been working on this story for the past few days, lol XD

I'm posting it here as a single one shot instead of inserting it as one of the chapters in my other work because that was my intention even before this kind guest sent this request while I was finishing working on this, and also because I'm not so sure if the content and development of this story actually fulfills such prompt...

It's not smutty-smut, well... there is some action, of course but... Oh, I'll leave you guys to find out :D

Enjoy

* * *

Alex is always willing to satisfy your fantasies.

Actually, she is always ready to satisfy you in _anything,_ really.

But when it comes down to some specific scenario you would like to play out with her in the bedroom, or the couch, or in the bathroom stall of a bar, or even a very public and exposed alley, were some of your not-so-secret, exhibitionist-like kinks are involved...

Well, she flaunts all her arsenal to make sure that the experience not only will turn out to be as much pleasurable for you as possible, but also that the result will be better than the picture that your vivid imagination had originally drawn.

Whatever craving you might have, whatever curiosity has ever insinuated in your mind and demanded to be experimented with her, Alex has always been there; ready, and beyond happy to oblige.

So far, she has never turned any of your requests down. Ever.

It's quite the opposite in fact, since each time you come up with a new idea, and you voice it to her, she looks just as eager as you're feeling under that layer of tentativeness that still scalds you from the inside out.

It's not quite shyness, but it's tinged in that shade when you are met with her responding, delighted, smirk of approval.

There is absolutely no reason for you to feel that way, and yet, it happens.

It's... oddly thrilling.

Knowing that the sense of novelty is still there and that, just like your sexual desire for each other, hasn't diminished one bit.

But what makes all of your experiences all the more pleasurable, is also knowing that she ends up enjoying them as much as you do. Which is already immeasurable. And yet, it's a level of gratification, of fulfillment, that every time seems to reach a new record; incomparable with anything else in the world. At the only exception of that mutual, burning sentiment that makes all of those experiences so wonderful and unforgettable and utterly unique.

Alex loves taking care of your various... appetites.

And the blissful contentment that you feel whenever she is ravaging you, is the same that you see etched on her features everytime she takes a look at you afterward and she sees you reduced to that panting, shuddering, euphoric mess, result of her attentive, passionate and expert touch.

It's a look that you would love to see on her after you have satisfied one of her fantasies.

The only thing is... that, just like she has already told you many times whenever you inquired curiously, wanting to return the favor to her with some incentives, apparently...

"You know that I don't really have any kinks, Pipes."

Okay, so maybe you should have found another, better, more appropriate moment to ask her (again) that question. Because searching for an answer right now, while you are resting on your elbows, settled right between her parted legs - makes you look like you are bored, which is definitely not how you feel. You are just... _curious._

It's not like going down on her is anything less than amazing, rewarding, mind-blowing, and so arousing that sometimes you happen to come without even touching yourself while you are still pleasing her with your tongue.

You are so addicted to the scent of her, to the taste and all the different reactions you are able to elicit from her, that you could easily and happily keep your head buried between her legs for entire hours.

But... sometimes, you wonder if she has something specific she would like to try out with you.

Despite being the nth time you have asked her that question - and, yeah, asking her that while you are about two inches from her throbbing clit, isn't ideal, but Alex, instead of being annoyed, or showing impatient, like her exasperated eye roll might suggest, she is actually very amused.

You know it because you see it in the glint shining into those rippling green pools as soon as they lock on yours, accentuated by the hinted trademark smirk tugging slightly at the corner of her mouth.

You sigh, a bit crestfallen. "Yeah, you mentioned it a few times."

Upon hearing the tone that has seeped into your voice without you really meaning to, Alex instantly reaches out, cupping your cheek and urging your gaze up to meet hers again.

"That doesn't mean that I haven't found out that there are many, many things that I haven't done before with anyone else and that I love, _so much,_ to do to you."

That confession, and the earnestness in it, is soothing enough to curl your lips into a little smile.

You know what she means. You, too, have - thanks to her - discovered things you really, absolutely love, beyond words, to do to her, and see the way she reacts to them, but you still shake your head, because...

"It's not the same thing, though. You never, ever had a kink or a fantasy that has ever crossed your mind?"

You decide to ask her just one more time, and if the answer is going to be the same, then you'll leave it as it is and just accept it. Still, you can't quite shake off that feeling of caving disappointment gnawing in your chest when she shakes her head, providing the same answer that she has given you all the other times.

"Nothing specific, no. Sorry kid." She looks sincerely apologetic. But she shouldn't be sorry in the first place. It's actually your fault, because it was you the one who has insisted.

"Many of the things we have done, or that I have done to you, have always hit a specific, particularly pleasing spot." She repeats, and it's a great relief knowing that she still very much enjoys your encounters as much as you do, even with her not throwing requests in like you have taken the liberty to do with her when she isn't the one surprising you - which happens, a lot.

"Although..." She murmurs then, pensively, and it's all she needs to say to make your head turn back up to her at once.

"Yes?" You ask, lighting up like a christmas tree, eyes wide and bright with that shimmer of hope that is making your heart beat double time.

Alex's smirk widens in front of your obvious anticipation and you barely refrain from inciting her, knowing that if you'd do it, she would probably just delay her answer.

Luckily, she is feeling generous, and you don't have to wait for a second longer.

"Although, I have to admit, that I... have always had, well... at least ever since I started traveling so often- a thing, for... _flight attendants_."

When Alex concludes, it takes you a few extra seconds to register what she just revealed.

You blink, but the sense of initial confusion and following surprise is overwhelmed by the wave of thrill that fills your chests in hearing that confession, spreading a grin across your face, from which Alex promptly looks away, chuckling and fiddling with her glasses in that nervous habit that you find so endearing.

"Really?" You ask her, gazing at her suspiciously, skeptically even, studying her closely, because, even though her reaction is confirmation enough, she could still be just her usual self, having some fun teasing you right now. You are no stranger to that.

But then she nods, tentatively meeting your gaze again, and you are beyond delighted to see a soft blush tinging her cheeks.

"Yeah, I mean..." She shrugs but there is none of her usual nonchalance behind the gesture.

"I believe they are totally underappreciated. They are always so polite, I know the job requires it, but still... endure all those hours with the smell of farts and food and whatnot, and deal with pretentious, annoying, demanding passengers... It can't be easy."

She has a point. It's a job in which the patience required is hugely underrated.

"Also..." Alex continues. "They are all very attractive, speak multiple languages, wear a uniform and... would do anything in their power to please."

As you listen to her, you are a little tempted, for a moment, to tease her and tell her that she is sexualizing all the flight's attendances in the world, turning them into some sort of stereotype. But you know that it's not what she is doing, and also, you kind of have to admit that you can certainly see the appeal, and can also picture Alex checking out, maybe even flirt, so very subtly, and tastefully, with all her silent charm, flashing one of those knees-buckling smirks of hers, at one of those flight attendants.

The thought makes you feel a little uneasy for a moment, but as you think about your latest air travel together, you have no memory of Alex's mischievous green eyes wandering anywhere, or on anyone else except you, and you were definitely the only one her flirting, as always, was directed to.

"So, is that enough to satisfy your curiosity and get that smart mouth of yours back to work, Pipes?"

The question instantly shakes you out from those thoughts (and the lingering spiky trace of unfounded jealousy) and her reminder of what you were doing - or, at least, just about to do before you asked her that question - brings you back into present, where you are still resting between two creamy, toned, perfect thighs, parted to reveal the glistening prize waiting impatiently for your... attentions.

When you glance up at Alex, you are met with an expectantly arched eyebrow, and what seems to be her patience growing thinner.

You lick your lips, looking at her over your eyelashes and savoring the desire that is burning ardently in her eyes as you inch closer to her sex and answer, obediently.

"Yes, Mistress."

With that, you duck your head again, and run the flat of your tongue for the entire length of her sex, shivering in delight at the exquisite taste of her essence enveloping your taste buds, at the sound of the guttural groan that you hear rumble so sweetly in her chest, but also at the images that have started to form in your mind upon hearing her confession about what is definitely a scenario she would like to... try.

 **. . .**

You wait a couple of weeks.

Your eagerness doesn't help, making the days so much longer, but you couldn't present her the idea the day after she has made that confession to you, so you wait.

The opportunity, eventually, presents one day when Alex has to go to a meeting that will leave you with a few hours to get ready before she gets back. But, for how much you have managed to keep your plan hidden, you can tell that these past few days Alex might have... noticed something going on with you.

Observant as she's always been, you wouldn't even be surprised is she caught glimpses of you hiding something from her. You have seen it in the few playfully suspicious glances that she has given you in a few occasions. You just hope that you haven't given anything specific away with your behavior.

You plan on surprising her as soon as she gets home.

Just the thought fills you with anticipation and the purest sense of electric excitement that has your skin tingle all over.

The blue jacket and matching skirt that you have bought, fit you very nicely, and it's elegant enough that you could definitely use it again, maybe for an interview or something, but the thought of how you are about to use it for, would probably make it so much harder to wear in everyday life without thinking about this very special... occasion.

You fix your hair in a neat bun, apply some lightly visible makeup, spray some perfume, tie a patriotic red and blue scarf around your neck with the classic little knot on the side and...

There it is.

As you take a step back from the mirror, you are met with the exact look you were after.

You have no pin to wear on the blazer, or the classical hat, but as you take a good, thorough look at yourself, you are still left very satisfied by what you see.

With a final check on your watch and the realization that you have taken much longer than you should have with all the preparations, and that Alex is going to get back at home any minute now, you go to the living room, trying not to stumble along the way; excitement has a tendency to do that on its own, without adding the vertiginous high heels that you have decided to wear, and that you already know are going to drive Alex completely insane.

You fix the lighting in the room, lowering the lamps until they cast just a pleasantly dim orange and then go to the bar to pour about a finger of Alex's favorite brand of bourbon, the one she drinks on special occasions, into one of her elegant, whiskey tumbler glasses.

No ice.

The sound of the keys sliding onto the lock stirs the excitement that you have managed to keep at bay for the past couple of weeks. You are jolted so hard in fact, as you turn towards the entrance, that you almost drop the drink in your hand, but manage to get enough of your composure back together to calm down that electric buzzing that has settled in your belly.

You make your way over and stand by the door, smoothing down the invisible wrinkles on the front of your skirt before straightening up and assuming what you hope is a professional and welcoming stance just as the lock clicks open and Alex enters, head ducked, eyes fixed on her phone.

"Hey Pipes, I'm ba-" She starts calling out for you, but apparently, even with her attention elsewhere, she still catches your form standing nearby.

She doesn't startle. Well, not really, but when she looks up, the surprise is all over her face.

 _"Whoa!"_ She exclaims, blinking, wide-eyed. "What..." And then, a grin begins to form. Slowly, delighted, and so gorgeous. "What's all this?"

Leaving her speechless, or at least scrambling to get even just a few words together, is a pretty huge feat already. And you can't contain the satisfaction that swells into pride in your chest for having elicited such reaction from her.

She blinks a few more times, trying to take everything into focus all at once, eyes bright and glittering with a look of infinite appreciation and pure delight as she scans you up and down, lingering, just like you already knew she would, on your exposed long legs and high heels.

"Good evening, Miss Vause." You greet her once her gaze has, reluctantly, left your best assets and returned up to meet yours. You offer her the freshly poured drink that she promptly takes, abandoning phone and purse without a second glance or a care if they land on the chair near the entrance or not. "I've been waiting for your arrival."

"Yeah, I can tell." She answers, before taking a sip of her drink, the gesture though doesn't hide from you the smile that is still shaping her lips, now sealed delicately on the rim of the glass.

You smile right back and get quite easily over the fact of how ridiculous it feels inviting her to get further into her own living room. "Please, come with me. I'll lead you to your seat." With that you walk towards the set of couches at the center of the room, adding an extra sway in your hips, gesturing to her favorite leather chair, the one closest to the coffee table. "You might want to get comfortable, we are about to get off."

The mistake is deliberate, said with the only purpose to watch the mingled look of surprise and amusement that flashes across Alex's face before you correct yourself. "I mean, _take off_." You even throw her a seductive wink that has her visibly glow in delight.

"Is there something I can get you, anything else that you would like?" You ask her just as she takes her seat, looking so... at ease. glass rotating in her hand with that lazy swirl as she looks at you from her new position, taking the chance to properly admire your uniform and, from the way she tilts her head to the side, smirking deviously, she seems to take particular interest in the way the fabric clings so perfectly to your curves.

"I can think of a few things..." It's what she says eventually, and you notice the subtlest smirk gracing the corner of her mouth before she swallows the remaining of her drink. "But, don't you have other passengers you need to take care of, Miss...?"

She pauses, looks around as if you were anywhere else other than her loft right now.

Excellent.

Her ability to fall instantly into the game has always impressed you and made the whole thing much less awkward the first few times you have tried a role play.

Part of you was maybe a bit worried that after her long meeting she wouldn't have been in the right mood to get onto something like this. But you know better than to doubt her willingness to play. This time though, into her own fantasy.

You grin at her, barely managing to contain that smile into the polite and friendly border that your role requires.

"Chapman," You supply, taking the empty glass from her and setting it on the coffee table, all without diverting your gaze from her. Watching the way she bites at the inner corner of her mouth to suppress what was probably going to grow into one of her much wider, deeply amused grins.

"And no, tonight, you are my only priority." You tell her, letting your voice drop into that lower, much more sensual tone as you lean closer to her. "You are a very important passenger for our company, Miss Vause. We want to make sure you receive the best services that we offer to our most loyal passengers."

If the deep purr of your voice isn't already enough to elicit a reaction from her, and see those stunning green eyes grow a shade darker, when you trail your hand up the inside of her thigh and hear her breathing catch in her throat... Your heart gives another little jolt of excitement.

"That's... very generous of you." She replies, huskily, but despite the obvious little stumbling, she recovers fast, getting all her charm and composure back together as she straightens up in your seat, trying to act as if the hand inching closer to the juncture of her thigh isn't affecting her at all.

"What's your airline called again?"

Oh... if she wants to play it like this for a little longer, you are more than happy to indulge her.

"I'm afraid I booked this flight literally at the last minute," She informs, easily slipping into her character with all of her warm playfulness. "I had no idea until I walked in actually."

The teasing comes mostly to test you and see how much of this you have planned and thought through.

You smirk right back at her, but much more softly and less impish; the exact opposite of what is held in your following answer.

"The _inter-course-airline._ Passenger satisfaction is our motto." It takes you some effort not to laugh at your own quip, but you are not the only one. You can easily tell that Alex is pretty amused herself, not to mention caught by surprise for the second time tonight.

"I bet it is." She answers, struggling to hold back one of her delightfully husky, humorous chuckles. "And... where are we headed exactly?"

"South," You promptly supply, lowering yourself to her height, almost kneeling in front of her as your hand continues its slow, steady hike up her firm leg. "Just a little below the equator line. Things are going to get... _very hot._ "

With the humor quickly dissipating and the much heavier promise held in your words filling the air in its place, you are able to see the desire shimmering and rippling, just like a flame, on the surface Alex's stunning emerald eyes.

"Yeah," She breathes, licking her lips and then swallowing, hard. "I'm sure they will."

With that, she leans in, but you are the one who closes the gap and allows the kiss to happen.

Butterflies erupt in your belly as soon as her soft lips touch yours, filling the cavity in your chest and making your heart flutter with the overwhelming force of the rich emotions unleashed by that simple gesture.

But it doesn't limit to the tender and gentle pressure of lips against lips. Soon, it grows into a much more passionate and unfair chase, until you are drawn into the sweet inside of her mouth, where her tongue greets you with dominance.

You don't relent, nibbling at her bottom lip, just hard enough to elicit a low growl of approval from Alex as your hands start to wander over her body with no restraint.

In the moment you reach for the front of her pants however, she pulls back, just so she can tease you some more before things get real, apparently.

"I thought that keeping the belt on was required for the first part of the flight."

You love playing with her like this, but right now, you really need to get her naked, at least from the waist down, and show her how much a fantasy can be enjoyable.

"Don't worry about it," You simply answer, as you unbuckle her belt, lower her zip, before tugging at her pants and boyshorts "In case of turbulence, you can hold onto me."

You even wink at her, receiving the most pleased smirk back in response, and with that, and just a little help from her hips as she lifts them up, you slide the pants and underwear off her legs, setting them neatly aside before kneeling right in front of your lover, between her parted thighs.

You don't waste a moment.

It's no news that you enjoy roleplaying, but you hadn't anticipated how much getting into this, into Alex's fantasy, would have brought your eagerness and enthusiasm into even higher levels than you are accustomed to reach.

It makes you feel delightfully dizzy, even though it's no different than all the other times, really, but there is that undeniable extra thrill, the one that has goosebumps prickle your skin as you lean in, part her legs a bit further and urge her to scoot forward, spreading her wide for a... better access, before you dive in and immerse yourself in the source of her arousal.

You plant a few kisses on the inside of her thigh before aiming for her tender, rosy, sensitive core, where you surely don't miss, even in the dim lighting, the glistening folds and outer lips, or the hardening little bud of nerves nestled safely in between.

It catches you a little by surprise, even though this was exactly the effect you wanted to have on her, but still, getting her to this initial stage of arousal in barely a couple of minutes with nothing but the sole surprise and a few words, is... the ultimate proof that, after all, Alex might have a real thing - more than she actually realizes - for this whole scenario.

The intoxicating scent of her makes your tongue heavy in your watering mouth, and when you see a little gush of clear warmth slip out from inside her, it's really all the invitation you need to bury your head between her legs.

The first long slow lick that you give her, starting from her very opening, where her arousal is pooling, feels already like a relief.

You scoop it all up, running the flat of your tongue for her entire length until you reach her clit, sealing your lips around it and suckling ever so slightly, just to get her used to the first stimulation that can always feel a bit ticklish, but for how light and gentle, it still makes Alex groan in approval, just like the intoxicating taste of her unfolding in your mouth still has you hum in the back of your throat.

She tastes as wonderful as she always does; delicate, and with just that hint of musk that balances perfectly the familiar saltiness.

Slender fingers slip through your hair when you lick her again - already establishing a rhythm without rush - a gesture that is as much to encourage you, as it is for the simple purpose of keeping contact with you while you please her. It's a display of dominance and a sign of tenderness all at once, and it's still the cause of the butterflies that from your stomach, migrate up to fill your ribcage.

You lap at her with devotion and patience, but what is more wonderful, is that, just when you are starting to apply a little more of pressure on her clit, circling it and suckling it a little more firmly, Alex seems to have other ideas that don't agree with your languid pace.

Her hips, in fact, are already following you, with that instinct that has her keep you there in place with her hand while she grinds onto your mouth at each swipe of your tongue.

As you glance up at her, you see her leaned back comfortably onto her seat, head tilted slightly back, eyes fluttered closed, and her gorgeous features shaped in an expression of pure bliss.

You are used to see her like this, to feel her seek for more of the warmth of your mouth, of the slippery touches of your tongue and the suckling pressure of your lips when you wrap them around her.

But... already feeling her hips roll when you are barely a minute in your ministration, well... that's something new.

She likes- No, Alex _loves,_ beyond compare, taking her time.

It's one of the most frustrating things about her, especially when she is having her way with you and you are left desperate to come, something that, sometimes, she won't even allow you to do if first, you won't ask properly for her permission.

But she also enjoys taking her time when you are pleasing her.

She loves to savor your tongue, your lips, until she has no other choice but let go of that pressure that you can almost feel as your own already starting to unfurl deep down in her belly.

She almost never chases an orgasm like you are used to (unless she is really, really desperate for release) but that's because you are utterly unable to control yourself when she has either your mouth or hands - or both, on you. She makes you a slave under the pleasure that she has to offer.

And it's not like she is trying to speed things along. The thought alone is so ridiculous that it's laughable. But, as you take another look up at her and see her, in all her magnificent beauty, with her eyes closed, her lips parted, chest heaving softly as she sucks in tiny little gasps of air, noticing the way her hand on the armrest tightens, fingers twitching and scraping the leather... it actually looks like she is trying to _hold back._

Alex has teased you, countless of times (but with only pure endearment behind) about how... _easily,_ and fast you tend to come on certain occasions. Especially if you are trying out one of your kinks for the first time.

It seems surreal that maybe, this is actually what is happening with her right now.

Fueled by that marvelous thought, you open your mouth wide, making as much contact with her as possible, because while her clit is the point where her pleasure begins, you are well aware of how sensitive the surrounding area is as well, not to mention how exquisitely responsive she is when you go lower, to flick your tongue over that thin, extremely sensitive spot of smooth skin situated just between her two openings.

It drives her completely insane, in the best way possible.

She actually shouts. A raspy wordless exquisite shout.

The hand resting on the back of your head tightens, destroying the half an hour work on your perfect bun, but oh... _so worth it._

If there is one thing legendary about Alex's performances in bed, is her supernatural endurance- her limitless stamina, but right now, even without you playing all your cards, you have managed to push her this far.

She is already there.

And it's a soon as you acknowledge it that you become very conflicted. Because you would love to properly savor this, indulge yourself in thoroughly savor her like she does with you, getting deeper into this fantasy, but the knowing that she is toeing that edge, that with just a few extra pushes she could fall over it and come right in your mouth in between spasms and moans and a possible raspy shout of your name...

Your resolution to make this last is strong, but those thoughts, those images taken from all of your other passionate encounters, having them swirl with such vicious clarity in your mind, are so very compelling and extremely persuasive.

Dipping the tip of your tongue inside her only makes it harder to decide when you feel her inner muscles twitching around you, trying to get you in deeper.

Unable to resist to that primal call, you bring one hand under your chin and stroke her soaked entrance with your fingertips, arriving at your decision when you hear her hiss an encouraging "yes".

Just like Alex is with you, you are also unable to deny her anything. And there is no way you would ever deny yourself this.

In the past minute she has grown so wet, so slick, that applying even just the minimal pressure against her twitching opening, makes you slip right inside, where you are welcomed by soft, clinging heat that tightens even further, rippling around you with the same approval that has Alex moan above you.

Even if she is generally more into oral than into penetration, she always welcomes you in with such enthusiasm that lights your entire body up, setting you on fire.

From the way she flutters and clenches, coaxing your fingers to move even before she can get properly used to the intrusion, you now have the confirmation that she is even more in need of release than you initially thought.

You find a rhythm with exceptional ease, alternating between moving your fingers in and out, curling them over those soft, ridged walls, massaging them with your tips, and lapping and sucking at her hardened clit.

You are perfectly aware that this way you are only going to make her come so much faster but, you also know that after you'll get this pending climax out of the way, you'll have all the time in the world later to have many other turns to keep your mouth on her for as long as you want, until your jaws muscles will ache with exertion and Alex won't be truly, completely spent, and her fantasy, properly fulfilled.

You look forward to it, but you also enjoy this moment with anticipation, reveling in each roll of her hips as she cants them forward, trying to take you deeper while keeping your head in place so that she can grind against your chin and mouth, coating the lower half of your face in her thick, heady arousal.

You own core clenches on itself, and it actually _aches_ as the need there keeps growing tighter and tighter. Pressing your legs together isn't working, and you doubt that your hand will do a satisfying job this time.

You curl the tips of your fingers, repeatedly, against that particularly sensitive spot on her front wall while your lips seal around her clit, sucking her in your mouth and flicking the tip of your tongue across that little bud of nerves.

That's all it takes.

You glance up at her as soon as you feel her body tightening up, going impossibly stiff for that split second that precedes her fall, and then... she shatters.

Coming with your name on her lips.

Feeling her clit throb and pulse between your lips, her inner muscles rippling around your fingers while she clings harder onto the chair armrest with her other hand to not risk tightening the one resting on the back of your head.

Even in her peak, when any rational thought abandons her, she is still so careful, so considerate even if with you she doesn't have to be.

And you bask in her pleasure as it courses through her, reveling in each moan that falls from her lips, as that tight knot of pent-up pressure gets finally unfurled in the most wonderful display.

You watch her with a mix of awe and pride as she rides through one of the most powerful releases you have ever brought her to.

It's long and violent and utterly draining.

You keep going, for what feels like an entire minute, until she starts to groan and shift away from your mouth in a clear sign of overstimulation.

Gently, you pull out from her, leaving all that welcoming tight heat with extreme reluctance, licking your fingers and planting a wet kiss on the inside of her thigh as she slumps back onto her seat.

"That was a fast _arrival._ " You can't help but quip, huskily, licking your lips and wiping your chin with the back of your hand from the glistening traces of her sweet juices.

Alex is shaking, even her breathing comes out in shuddering puffs, just like the muscles in her body twitch with the most powerful aftershock that you have ever witnessed course through her entire being, but the corner of her mouth still curls into a little smirk, her hand sliding forward from the back of your neck to stroke your cheek with her thumb.

That tenderness makes you melt, but also... you can't deny how flattering it is getting such an intense result.

It's the sweetest, most gratifying reward, and whatever disappointment that you felt just a few minutes ago about not having had enough time to properly show her just yet how much more you had planned for her, is taken away by the sight of her like this. A vision that swells your chest with pride and infinite affection.

"Come here." She asks, giving you a weak little tug to which you promptly respond. You get up, and as soon as you are settled in her lap, your lips find the ones of the other on mutual accord, locking onto a kiss that is soft, and slow and filled with sentiment.

She tastes the lingering aroma of her own orgasm in your mouth, humming and purring contentedly at the perfect mix of your combined flavors, savoring it until the need of air forces you to pull back.

"You're amazing," It's what she tells you when you part. "Thank you, kid."

It is possible that her dizzyingly overwhelming climax has taken away the playfulness that comes with the roleplaying, and the way she is looking at you right now, the pure affection that you see reflected in her still darkened green eyes, tells you that she is talking to you right now, not your flight attendant character.

"You are very welcome." You reply, smiling tenderly at her, stressing the very part even though you know she has definitely noticed how much you have enjoyed this. "You want to go again, baby?"

"Mh, maybe in a couple of minutes." She hums, blissfully, in pure contentment, tugging you closer to her, seeking for the comfort of your body against hers in the afterglow, like you always do with her, melting in the safety of each other's arms. "It was... really intense." She adds.

But for how unnecessary is stressing that, it's impossible to suppress the grin that spreads across your face in hearing such admission out loud.

"Yeah?"

The fact that she has to take a few minutes to recover after only one orgasm, says exactly how intense it was.

"Yeah." She confirms, chuckling at your obvious enthusiasm and lack of modesty.

"So... I guess that flight attendant Chapman has done a good job in dutifully attending to your needs?"

"She sure did, but..." Her voice trails off onto a pause as she takes your hand in hers, linking your fingers together, and you would get concerned if it wasn't for the affectionate smile that she gives you. So soft, and true and so full of sentiment that it makes your insides flutter with matching emotions.

"You are my reality, Piper," She says, so obviously, in earnest. "And in every fantasy I have, there is only you. _Always._ "

And it's right then, in the moment she utters those heartfelt words that makes your breath stutter in your chest, that you understand why she kept telling you that she doesn't have a specific fantasy.

You are her reality that she brings into whatever scenario, whatever kink you feel like experimenting with.

Fantasy has nothing on reality without the right person.

And you feel the need to return that sentiment, now more than ever, back to her, because you know, beyond any doubt, that you would _never_ enjoy _any_ of the things you have discovered you like, with anyone else but Alex.

Since it's her, and the depth of the sentiment that you share, that nourishes your passion and makes your fantasies so deeply enjoyable.

"You are always in mine, too." You tell her then, swallowing the emotions stuck in your throat, and then, before she can answer, you kiss her. Because not even an "I love you" would convey the greatness of emotion that is filling your heart right now, but when you part, and you are met with the sight of Alex, grinning, as she slowly blinks her eyes open again, you can see the matching emotion reflected onto those stunning emerald lakes, adorned with that familiar glint of humor and mischief.

"You are not getting out of this uniform just yet though, are you?"

When she asks you that with the lightest pout, feeling her playing absently with the hem of your skirt, you can't do anything but burst out laughing.

It's evident, from the wandering hand which touch grows suddenly more possessive as she sneaks it between your legs, trailing up the inside of your thigh, so warm and firm and promising as it inches closer to your own - still throbbing and soaked - center, that she is regaining back her full stamina.

It makes you shiver with pure delight in her arms, but you still manage to answer her.

"Oh, no. Not just yet." You tell her, leaning in to husk hotly in her ear, nibbling and sucking her earlobe, listening to her chesty groans and gasped breaths. "We are still aboard, Miss Vause. This flight is going to lead to _multiple_ destinations." And you are going to make sure that each one will be more wonderful than the previous.

"Maybe we should get to my cabin then," Alex suggests, in a low growl when your lips start trailing kisses down her neck. "To get more comfortable."

There is only one right answer to that, and you offer it through the most professional smile, because, after all, just like the same rule gets applied for all customers...

"Whatever makes the passenger happy."

* * *

 **I know, a lot of my Vauseman smut stories end with the promise of more sex. The thing is, that I can't imagine these two not going at it until they are both so spent that they can hardly move at all from exhaustion and just... end up cuddling and falling asleep :P** **Anyway, thanks for reading everyone :D**


End file.
